


Apartment B-26

by LetTheBodyFall



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, LMAO, Stardew Valley - Freeform, i just adore sam tbh, i will Die for him, idk this was just supposed to be something light and silly, sam stardew valley, stardew valley original characters - Freeform, zuzu city au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheBodyFall/pseuds/LetTheBodyFall
Summary: A story in which Sam, newly moved into the city, found the love of his life while delivering pizzas. Never did he anticipate that the black haired goddess from Apartment B-26 was as eccentric as she is--





	Apartment B-26

He never anticipated that he’d meet the love of his life while delivering pizzas.

He didn’t know it at first, of course he didn’t, but in retrospect Sam couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have met her at all.

It was his last delivery for the day. He was exhausted from hauling all those boxes of pizza and driving all around the city all day, and he still had to go back to his apartment and check on the progress reports of the kids he was teaching a couple of times a week. It was a difficult time for him, but it couldn’t be helped, seeing as it’d been only a few months since he’d lived in Zuzu without much support from his parents.

He didn’t mind the grind. He had lived in the city before as a child so the chaos wasn’t all too unfamiliar to him. What he did mind, however, was the constant pushing especially in crowded areas. It wasn’t all too bad in the mornings but later afternoon to evenings were particularly hellish.

That was why, as he made his way up to apartment B-26 on the fourth floor of the quaint building, the blonde was feeling all of the exhaustion and irritation that managed to pile up throughout the day, whilst longing for the bed that was waiting for him in his apartment.

Reaching the door, checking to see if it was the correct one, he lifted his right hand and rapped on the door with his knuckles. Not too loud, but just enough to be heard. “Pizza for B-26!” he called out.

A minute passed, then another, and Sam was starting to get a bit impatient. Was the owner not home? Sighing through his nose, he rapped on the door again, calling out for anyone inside to just take the damned pie.

He was about to leave, thinking that maybe the owner was out and that the call was just a prank call, when he heard a distinct ruffling from the other side of the door and someone sluggishly opening the door knob. Sucking in a breath and using his winning smile, Sam was about to say the usual line when he stopped, eyes almost popping out of their sockets and his airways cutting off his oxygen.

She, in the most simplest of terms, was gorgeous.

Her skin was pale, creamy as milk and smooth as a luxurious velvet. This was starkly contrasted by the black abyss that was her hair, long and smooth and had the shine and luster of polished tourmaline. Her lips were a bit thin, yet as red as an immortal rose that was complemented by equally rosy cheeks.

But it was her eyes, dear Yoba, her eyes so blue and cold as the icy land of the Northern Countries, piercing through his soul even though they were hooded lazily, as if their owner had better things to do than gaze at a puny mortal such as himself.

She was tall, taller than most women that he knew, even though she was slightly slouching, her hip cocked towards the doorjamb as she regarded him with a steely, yet lazy gaze.

It took her a few seconds to figure out why he was there, which he was thankful of since he found himself incapable of speech the moment he laid eyes on her.

He saw her raise a hand signaling for a moment, and headed to another room to get some money, and Sam couldn’t help the redness that crept up his neck when he realized that her legs, long, smooth legs, were bare.

“How much do I owe?”

It chilled him, the way her voice, so low, resounded. It sounded foreign to him, yet her accent wasn’t as heavy like the foreigners he had worked with in the past. It was deep, clipped, yet smooth at the same time. He didn’t know how that was possible but it seemed oddly pleasing to his ears.

“Hello?”

Ah, fuck, what was it again?

“Uh.” Pinching himself a few times before trying (and failing) to be coherent enough, Sam lightly gripped the box with the still hot pizza and smiled sheepishly. “That would be *six hundred and fifty gold, ma’am.”

The blonde saw her nod, rifling through her wallet to get the proper amount of currency before gently putting the coins on his open palm, mentally counting them to see if it was correct. Satisfied with his count, he handed her the box while giving her his brilliant smile to thank her for her purchase.

She regarded him more after that, and Sam could feel a single drop of sweat bead through the center of his back as she tilted her head to the side, and examined his features with those probing eyes.

“You have a nice face,” she said in a low monotone before closing the door to his face.

\---

The rest of the week passed quickly, although most of it was a blur. Sam was too distracted by the woman’s words to function properly. All throughout the week he tried to process the, admittedly, very simple words, that the woman had muttered before slamming the door shut.

He knew himself that he was very decent looking; not as confident in himself to call himself a good looking man (he didn’t have his friend Alex’s confidence) but at the very least decent. It wasn’t common for him to receive anything that resembled a compliment about his features, so having such a beautiful goddess speak of him as such malfunctioned his already glitched out brain.

It had gotten so bad that even the kids he was teaching at the music center kept calling him out, his coworkers also asking why he was being so distracted, even though he was never like that before. A light dusting of red would always be visible on his cheeks whenever it was brought up - he’d just wave it off, embarrassed to say that it was because a random customer complimented him.

It was another Friday evening, and the blonde was just getting back from a delivery from the other side of the city when one of his coworkers waved him over while talking on the phone.

“—y-yes ma’am! He just got back. Yes. Yes, classic pepperoni, bacon, and extra cheese—yes we have it ma’am, thank you for ordering at Papa’s!”

The way his coworker’s eyes glinted at him sent a slight chill down his spine. He was about to ask what kind of delivery it was, when said coworker already had his arm slung around his shoulder, a small smirk on his face.

That’s why, an hour and a half later, he found himself in front of a particular apartment door, his heart pounding because dear Yoba he was about to see the beautiful goddess again and—

The door swung open and immediately he saw a flash of black. Long, dark locks invading his vision before seeing the owner’s face (and what a wonderful face it was) a mere inches to his own. She was staring at him so intently, her eyes just scouring every inch of his face and from his view, he could see the curve of her lips, her nose, her high cheekbones, and even the large curve of her chest that he tried desperately to not look at.

What felt like hours but was only seconds, the woman took a step back but didn’t stop her scrutiny, her head tilted to the side (which he’d admit, was totally cute holy shit) and her slender arms were folded over her (rather large) chest. Feeling the familiar burn of his cheeks, Sam just stood there, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to form a proper sentence.

She once again saved the day by handing him a pouch full of gold and taking the box, before slamming the door to his face.

\---

It went on for three months. She’d call the pizzeria and specifically ask for him, and he’d spend a few more minutes than necessary at her door as she analyzed every single feature of his, one time even blatantly taking out a sketchbook and quickly sketching something on it, before chucking the gold his way, taking the pizza and shutting the door (by the fifth delivery, he learned to take a step back once the pizza was taken because being hit by a door every single week was not good for his forehead).

It became a routine for the both of them, one that Sam secretly looked forward to. She was eccentric, he admitted to himself, but that just made her all the more interesting to his eyes. On a phone call with Sebastian, the computer technician bemoaned at his particular taste in women, asking why out of all the woman in the city, he had to attract and be attracted to the resident looney.

Sam just laughed at this and waved him off, forgetting that his friend wouldn’t see the gesture.

Their weekly meetings changed their dynamic in the form of a storm.

Having been thoroughly soaked by the continuous onslaught of rain, Sam was a shivering mess by the time the woman opened her door. The usual pouch was in her hand but the expression on her face had one of concern. She knew that it was too risky for a delivery this week, and has expressed it to the one that took the call, but the pizzeria insisted that it would be fine and it wasn’t even raining that hard.

So the delivery commenced, and Sam had the misfortune of being one of the first victims of the storms. Trailing rainwater on the otherwise pristine floor of the hallway, he was pathetically akin to a lone leaf barely hanging on it’s branch as the wind raged. It was cold, the streets were dangerous, and he dreaded that fact that he had to go back to the pizzeria before heading home.

The woman, as per usual, surprised him by opening the door wider and told him to come in as she went to get a towel. Blinking at this, the blonde stepped inside the warm apartment but stayed on the mat, seeing as he didn’t want to trail water and dirt on her floors.

By late evening, he was bundled in three too many blankets with a cup of tea while his clothes were in her washer. She was even nice enough to call his manager (aka threatened) to tell them that she had taken him under her care, seeing as it was too dangerous to go out.

He watched her flutter about, at one point she was sitting still before darting to another corner of the room to gather her materials to sketch and plopping herself into the same position on the sofa that she had before. She was an artist, he found out, and had a particular affinity for faces. It saddened him a little bit to realise this, but he brightened up again at the thought that a professional painter thought his face looked nice.

“Just call me Sandra,” she said every time he tried to call her ‘ma’am.’

Sandra was on the sofa, legs neatly tucked under her as she sketched about, sometimes looking at her laptop screen with a slice of pizza forgotten on top of the coffee table. He already had his fill of pizza as well as some leftovers she had the night previous as she'd insisted that he needed to eat, especially after being in the cold.

He watched her for a few minutes, his hands relishing heat coming off of the mug. The way her hands maneuvered the pencil in her hand across the paper mesmerized him. It was so fluid, and her strokes were so confident. Sam was pretty sure that he was blatantly staring but he saw that she didn’t mind, or at least didn’t comment on it.

It seems she _had_ noticed it, because she suddenly stood up then plopped herself beside him on his spot on the sofa, her shoulder almost pressed to his side. When he raised a brow at her, she merely shrugged and said “so you can watch,” and continued drawing.

\---

It was a wonder how that one incident propelled their relationship immensely.

They’d now have actual conversations outside her door (though it was mostly just him talking and her nodding along, sometimes giving a short comment when she’s feeling talkative), and sometimes she’d even invite him inside her apartment for coffee.

It was nice for both of them, he thought with a smile. She gave him something to look forward to every week, especially on weeks when he was the most overworked. His coworkers from the pizzeria often teased him with this slow-burn “romance” of his and he’d just wave them off, reddening at the fact that they’re even calling this romantic.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want it to be a romance, but it was just unlikely, seeing as the two barely talk to each other outside the sphere of him being there delivering pizza. He didn’t even know her number, for Yoba’s sake. They were just two people enjoying a fragment in time in the context of delivering and receiving a piece of pie.

Until it stopped.

It’d been three weeks and she hadn’t called the shop. Everyone thought it was odd but shrugged it off. Sam, however, was getting frantic. Did something happen? Did she just got up and went away? Did she move? Oh Yoba what if she’s hurt?

All of those thoughts spiraled inside his head, disrupting his concentration at both of his jobs. It wasn’t at all surprising to him when he was called into the office and was asked what was wrong. Giving some sort of generic excuse, with the management obviously not believing him, the blonde just shrugged and headed out.

It wasn’t that easy at the pizza place, though.

Everyone knew why he was moping, and they couldn’t really blame him. It was tough to come to the city alone, and having the one thing that kept him going for the whole week suddenly pulled from under him was bad for his mentality.

The owner, a burly man of over six feet with a heart of gold, clapped the back of Sam’s shoulder and nudged him out of the shop even though it was hours before he clocked out. “Go see her,” he said, his voice a deep rumble. Before Sam could make a comment back, a small paper bag was shoved to his hands and he was properly thrown out of his own place of employment.

The blonde found himself a few minutes later in front of Sandra’s apartment, fidgeting as to what he’d say. This wasn’t exactly part of their dynamic. In fact, this was pushing the boundaries of their whole relationship. He wasn’t supposed to be there—

But what if she was hurt?

Raking a hand through his unruly hair as he heaved a sigh, Sam steeled his nerves and knocked on the door, patiently waiting for the blackette to respond. The door swung open and the blonde was about to jump out to her in a worried fit when he was met with a man, a few inches taller than him and built like an ancient statue of a god (without a shirt on, for Yoba’s sake) giving him a familiar lazy gaze.

“And who might you be?”

Feeling his heart drop to his stomach, Sam gripped the paper bag and held it out, biting his lower lip to keep it from trembling. “Can you give this to Sandra?”

Eyeing the bag, and then himself, the man took hold of the baggie then his expression went from mildly threatening to as cheerful as the sun. Tucking a purple lock (purple hair? Seriously?) behind his ear, the man tilted his head and grasped the blonde’s hand in appreciation. “I’ll make sure she gets this, thank you.”

Sam nodded, feeling a bit numb as he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed out, feeling worse than when he started. In his dark mood, he completely missed the face the purple-haired man made, as he was just about to ask him to come inside to see his friend.

\---

His moping continued on for weeks, as did Sandra’s absence. No one from both of Sam’s work places dared to ask him what happened, seeing as the man was in the verge of tears every time they try to talk to him. He still kept a strong front in front of his students, but outside that, he was very much down. Not even a call from his friends from Pelican Town were able to lift his spirits up.

It was a few weeks after that encounter with the man that Sam decided to just let everything go. Sandra hadn’t called the shop for weeks, and he didn’t want to visit her again in case he saw that man again (what if he was her boyfriend? Or a lover? Fuck.). He wanted to see her, but in his state of mind, he knew he couldn’t.

So he decided to keep her away from his mind.

He worked harder, even considered picking up another part time job (in which his coworkers who had became his friends gave him a firm no, because he was overworking himself already). He did his work diligently. His students were weirded out by the slight shift in their teacher’s demeanor, and he did his deliveries with utmost professionalism, doing his best to not get personal with anyone anymore.

He continued work for two more months, still lamenting the fact that Sandra never seemed to call for a delivery in that time. Sam was promoted in his first work, and was granted the authority to teach music not just to kids, but to teens and adults as well full time. This greatly added to his salary, and this was why he decided that it was time to part ways with the pizza shop.

They had a party in the shop, seeing as in the few months that he’d serviced there, he'd become one of the more beloved staff members. He was especially fond of the owner, seeing as he reminded Sam of Gus from back home.

He did admit that he’d miss the place. The noise and constant roasting of each other made it seem like he was part of a family, even though they came from different backgrounds and ages. It was such a relief for him to be there since he missed his own family back in the Valley.

Shaking his head, Sam went back to his task at hand.

He finally moved to a bigger, more functional apartment compared to the old and cramped one he lived in before a few weeks after he left the pizzeria. His new salary just gave him an opportunity to save up while still having enough to pay rent and buy food, which in this day and age, he was shocked at. And so there he was, in the grocery store, buying enough food to last him a week. He knew he wasn’t that good of a cook but he knew that his mother would be infuriated if he lived on frozen meals every single day.

Sam was about to reach for some oranges when he bumped into someone. Turning around to apologize, he immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was.

It was the man from Sandra’s apartment.

His heart decided to run a marathon upon seeing him, even though he didn’t know why. Was Sandra here? If so, where?

The man seemed to recognize him as well, judging from the high wattage of his smile. “Oh it’s you!” He lightly nudged the woman beside him who looked as if she was ready to shank someone and leave their dying body in a ditch somewhere. Sam took a step back on the chance that she just might.

“It’s the person Sandra’s been talking about, darling.”

The mention of a certain blackette’s name caused him to be on full alert, which just made the woman smirk. “The infamous lover boy, I see.”

The familiar sensation of blood rushing to his face bloomed once again, as he was now being thoroughly judged, with amusement, by two complete strangers. He wanted to run so bad but would rather not be caught by the store’s security guard for stealing.

Seeing the blonde’s flustered faced lured a chuckle out of the man and he relaxed. “She’s been looking for you, you know.”

Surprise flickered through Sam’s face as he looked at the two, dumbfounded. Sandra was.. looking for him? Sandra was looking for him?

Sandra was looking for him.

The utter glee might have been obvious on his face when the two started to chuckle again, loving the fact that their friend found someone who was totally head over heels in love with her.

\--

Sam found himself running to her apartment with a box of her usual order of pizza. Talking with the manager (aka almost strangling him for answers because goddamn why didn’t he call him when the blackette was asking for him almost every day for two fucking weeks) gave him the confidence that yes, she was concerned about him and yes, she was interested enough in him that she even made it a point to visit the shop every single day.

After greeting the landlord, who was by now familiar with him, Sam sprinted up several flights of stairs as he decided that the elevator was too slow for him. Reaching the door in record time, he stopped only for a little bit to hear something akin to trash metal blaring inside the apartment. Raising his brow, he shrugged it off as her just being interested to different types of music.

He rapped his knuckles against the wood of the door, making sure it was loud enough to be heard over the music. Five minutes and red knuckles later, the door finally opened and he was greeted by a golden-haired woman who was absolutely not his black haired angel seriously what is up with the purple and gold hair lately dear Yoba he just wanted to see Sandra—

He saw her give the all too familiar feeling of being regarded, and thought to himself he’d have to talk to Sandra about how judgy her friends are. It seemed that his angel (seriously when did he started calling her ‘his’?) talked about him a lot because the blonde woman’s eyes gleamed in recognition.

“Sandra!” It was incredible how her voice transcended even the highest volume of the speakers. “Your boyfriend is here!”

Before he could say something (because what the fuck did she just say boyfriend holy shit), several pots and pans seemed to have dropped to the floor in the kitchen. He was about to peek in with the woman when a sudden blur of black and white rushed through, pushing the blonde away in favor of tightly wrapping her slender -and strong- arms around his waist.

Ignoring the blonde’s cries of indignation, Sam blinked and grinned before holding on to her waist with one arm and the other holding the box of pizza, tucking her head under his chin as he rocked the two of them. “Delivery for apartment B-26?”

 

Bonus:

They spent the day in her living room, and with the news that Sandra wasn’t moping anymore, the two he met at the grocery store decided to come over with a bottle of wine. Baron (Sam found out his name was) apparently loved his wines, and worked his own company with his wife, Jo (she still scares him though, but Sandra and Baron assured him that the only one having any harm would be her husband).

He also found out that the blonde (originally brunette) named Calypso was also Sandra’s best friend (besides Baron but no one seemed to regard him when he kept saying it so Sam wasn't convinced) and always seemed to crash at her place whenever she got bored in her own apartment at the other side of the city, near the flower shop she worked at.

“I still can’t believe you got sick for like, what three weeks? And got held up in the Northern Countries for a few more- You could have told us, Sandra.” Sam’s eyes softened when the blackette just buried her face more to his chest, grumbling about sickness and work.

Sam also found out from both Calypso and Baron that Sandra had a tendency to overwork herself, so they usually took turns (sometimes Jo would come over as well) in checking up on her, although anything cooking related was up to Baron because he was the only one that could cook.

He was laughing at this but stopped when he felt her getting jittery. The others noticed as well and grinned (minus Jo, who just gave her husband a light slap on the cheek for getting too handsy). “She’s having a social overload now. It’s best we be heading off.”

He saw the others nod and got up, and thought about going too since he didn’t want to make the girl that was currently situated on his lap uncomfortable. Before he managed to get the thought across, however, he could feel her vice like grip on his wrist and literally growled at him before settling back into her previous position.

Guess he’d be staying in B-26 for a while, yet, he thought with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! This wasn't really intended to be this long haha This came to me in a sleep-deprived state so seriousness wasn't completely a factor during the conception of this story.  
> Idk if I should make a sequel for this or not tho;;;
> 
> *pizza in game cost 600 gold, so I decided to price it at 650 here
> 
> Sam belongs to ConcernedApe
> 
> Jo belongs to sumekoii on tumblr and twitter 
> 
> all the others belong to me :DD
> 
> Edit: I did an oc swap in the last part because one oc belonged to a person that I had a falling out with so I completely removed her character and changed it to Calypso. 
> 
> Twitter @ LetTheBodyFall


End file.
